1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a spark plug adaptor for internal combustion engines, wherein said spark plug adaptor is provided with air cooling means, acceleration orifice below the preliminary combustion chamber, and deflector means below said acceleration orifice for imparting turbulence to the accelerated, preliminary combustion products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of spark plug adaptors are known in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,320,115; 1,357,661; 3,710,764, and 3,926,156; 2,826,187; 4,256,071; 4,182,281. Only U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,281, entitled "Spark Plug Adaptor and Process," issued to Leo Atintzelman, however, teaches of deflector means integral to the adaptor. However, the present invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,281 in the following respects:
a. the present invention features a plurality of air cooling slots provided external to the portion of the adaptor which forms the preliminary combustion chamber;
b. the present invention features a narrow acceleration orifice connecting the preliminary combustion chamber with a secondary chamber;
c. the present invention features a deflector member disposed below said acceleration orifice and perpendicular to said secondary chamber, for imparting turbulence to the accelerated preliminary combustion products as they pass into the internal combustion engine, thereby maximizing the dispersion of the preliminary combustion products, thereby resulting in optimal combustion thereof because of a more complete and uniform mixing, of fuel and air, ultimately resulting in a production of uniform and complete ignition in the combustion chamber, which increases combustion speed, with the benefit of reduced emission of unburned hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide and oxides of nitrogen, which are atmospheric pollutants. Thusly, engine performance is improved and greater fuel efficiency results (i.e. more m.p.g.). Note that the present invention advances the state of the art by means of disposing the deflector member, which is integral to the lower end of the adaptor, below the acceleration orifice and the secondary combustion chamber, thereby resulting in the broadest possible dispersion of the accelerated preliminary combustion products directly before entering the internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,281, for example, provides a restricted acceleration orifice below the deflector member in direct communication with the internal combustion engine, thereby resulting in less than maximum dispersion of the preliminary combustion products as they pass into the internal combustion engine. The advantage of the present invention over U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,281 is that the present invention more broadly disperses the preliminary combustion products as they enter into the internal combustion engine, thereby producing a more complete ignition of the preliminary combustion products, thereby producing uniform and complete ignition which increases the combustion speed, with reduced emission of unburned hydrocarbons which are atmospheric pollutants, and also, therefore, improving fuel efficiency (i.e. more m.p.g.).
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.